User blog:SPARTAN 119/Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) vs Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya (Sword Art Online)
Sayaka Miki, the dark deconstruction of the anime magical girl who discovered being a hero of justice is pure suffering VS Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, the video gamer who ended up trapped in a game of life and death. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Sayaka Miki Sayaka Miki was a normal teenager in the Japanese city of Mitakigahara until she and she followed her friend Madoka Kaname into an abandoned mall, led by a mysterious voice. The two of them find Akemi Homura chasing after a mysterious white creature similar in appearance to a cross between a cat and a fox. Sayaka drives off Homura with a fire extinguisher but both of them inadvertantly enter a mysterious, psychedelic-looking "pocket dimension" and attacked by monsters that have been described by fans as "demonic Pringles". Sayaka and Madoka are rescued by girl capable of materializing precussion rifles out of thin air. The girl introduces herself as Mami Tomoe, a "magical girl" with the duty to fight monsters called "witches", and the mysterious creature as "Kyubey. The "pocket dimension" they entered was the "barrier" of a "familiar", the offspring of a witch. Kyubey asks them to make a contract with him and become magical girls. Mami however suggests that they first accompany her on a few of her "witch hunts" to see what the job is like. However, on their second "witch hunt", Mami is killed when the "witch" literally bites her head off, causing Madoka to fall into despair. Later, Madoka discovers her friend Hitomi in an unnatural state, discovering a curse mark known as a "witch's kiss" on her neck. Madoka follows Hitomi and dozens of other people into a warehouse, and discovers they intend to commit mass suicide by gassing themselves with chlorine gas made by combining bleach and ammonia. Madoka grabs the bucket of bleach and tosses it out the window of the warehouse. This angers the people influenced by the witch's kiss, and is force to flee into a side room, where she is transported into a "witch's barrier". Things look hopeless for Madoka until Sayaka rescues her, revealing she is has in fact made a contract with Kyubey and become a magical girl. Sayaka manages to kill the witch, but refuse to tell Madoka what she wished for, simply speaking of her desire to be a hero, declaring that she will protect the city. It turns out Sayaka wished for her crush, a boy in her school named Kyousuke Kamijou to be healed. Kamijou was a skilled violinist until his hand was wounded in an accident, and was told he could never play again. Sayaka spent much time by his side in the hospital and saw how depressed he was about the loss of his greatest talent. Sayaka soon after meets Kyouko Sakura, a dark, cynical magical girl who becomes frustrated by the Sayaka's ideals of justice and heroism and calls her a fool for using her wish to help another. Kyouko and Sayaka get into a fight, and Kyouko injures Sayaka, causing her to discover her regenerative powers, which she by wishing for someone to be healed. Nonetheless, Kyouko outfights and almost kills Sayaka, were it not for Akemi Homura breaking up the fight. Shortly afterwards, the first hint that Kyubey may have malicious intentions (for full details see Akemi Homura's article) occurs Kyubey reveals to Sayaka that the gem he gave when she became a magical girl, her "soul gem" is just that, literally, Kyubey placed her soul, as well as her life force into a gem. Sayaka is infuriated by this, but Kyubey simply states that this makes her stronger, as she feels less pain and does not sustain bodily injury. Sayaka keeps on fighting witches, but as she does so, things go poorly in her relationship with Kyousuke, who falls for Sayaka and Madoka's friend Hitomi instead. At around this time, Sayaka discovers she can reduce the pain she feels in battle by placing her "soul gem" somewhere further away form her. During this time, Sayaka also makes up with Kyouko, who reveals that she actually has similar tragic past. However, at the same time, Sayaka neglects to cleanse her "soul gem" of the darkness that builds up inside it as she uses her magic, and eventually descends into despair, transforming into a witch herself. Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya Kazuto Kirigaya was a normal teenager in 2020s Japan, who was selected to as a beta tester for the virtual reality MMORPG Sword Art Online, for the new Nerve Gear console. After a month of beta testing under the screenname "Kirito", a portmanteau of Kirigaya Kazuto, his name by Japanese conventions (family name, then given name), Kirito logs on to Sword Art Online for the official release. Kirito quickly makes friends with a new user under the screen name "Klien", who discovers that the log off button is not in the menu like it was in the beta. Kirito, Klein, and all of the other SAO users are then teleported to the starting city, where they are met by a mysterious entity claiming to be game creator Kayaba Akihiko, who tells them they he has trapped them in the world of Sword Art Online by incorporating a microwave emitter in the Nerve Gear. Any attempt to remove or destroy the Nerve Gear from the user will result in the activation of a microwave pulse that will literally fry the user's brain, killing them. If the user's avatar is killed in the game, they will also die in real life. Akihiko states that he will not release the users until the game is completed- all floors of a 100-story monster-filled dungeon are cleared. To prove his power, Akihiko changes all users into their real-life appearance- achieved by using biometric data gathered during calibration of the Nerve Gear console. Over 2000 died in the first month, and the first floor was yet to be cleared. During his fight to clear the first floor, Kirito teams up with a girl named Asuna Yuuki. Together, they defeat the boss of the first floor, then go their separate ways, however, Kirito would meet Asuna again later, eventually becoming in-game "husband and wife", and boyfriend and girlfriend in real life after they escape Sword Art Online. After meeting Asuna, Kirito goes on to join a guild known as the Black Cats of the Moon, and become friendly with a girl named "Sachi", though never sharing her feeling for him. Sachi is traumatized by the sheer gravity of her situation- literally being in a game of life and death, even contemplating suicide by jumping off a cliff in game and activating the microwave device upon the death of her avatar, however, Sachi is too cowardly to do even that. After several months, the Black Cats of the Moon gain enough money to by an in-game house. While the guild leader goes to buy a the house, Kirito, Sachi, and the others go to the "front lines"- the unexplored parts of the dungeon, and are killed when they fall into a trap baited with a treasure chest and all except Kirito are killed by a horde of monsters. Kirito is affected by Sachi's death in particular, and becomes depressed for several months, on Christmas Eve, he fights an event boss, Nicholas the Renegade, who was said to possess and item that will revive a dead player. Kirito defeats Nicholas, almost dying himself, but discovers the item can only revive a player ten seconds after their avatar's death- by preventing the activation of the microwave. Kirito returns to his room at the inn in despair, where he remembers a gift Sachi game him and told him to open on Christmas. In this package is a voice message, where Sachi tells him to remain strong even if she dies and to escape and live again on the outside. His resolve strengthened, Kirito fights his way to the 75th floor, joining an elite guild along with Asuna, the Blood Knights. On the 75th floor, he discovers that the leader of guild, "Heathcliff", is actually Kayaba Akihiko himself. Kirito challenges Akihiko to a duel, discovering that Akihiko has turned his avatar into a non-destructable object, effectively making him invincible. Akihiko reduces Kirito's HP to zero, however, he does not die due to a glitch in the game, and Kirito is able use the same glitch to to kill Kayaba. After Akihiko's death, Kirito and all other Sword Art Online players are released from the game. Kirito goes on to play other VRMMORPGs and to privately investigate other cyber-crimes occurring within such games. =Weapons= Swords Magical Sabre (Sayaka) Sayaka's primary weapon is a sabre. The weapon appears to be about 2.5 to three feet long, and Sayaka appears to be able to summon as many of these weapons as she wishes at will, using them both as melee weapons and as thrown weapons. Elucidator and Dark Repulser (Kirito) Dark Repulser.jpg|Dark Repulser Elucidator.png|Elucidator (the black sword) along with Asuna Yuuki's sword, Lambent Light. Kirito's primary weapons are two longswords about 3-3.5 feet long. The first blade is Elucidator, a double-edged sword of black color. Kirito's other weapon is Dark Repulsor, a black, cruciform double-edged sword with a black and silver color scheme. Kirito is skilled at dual wielding these weapons. 119's Edge Sayaka's Magical Sabre, as Sayaka can produce an unlimited supply of them. Ranged Weapons Ballistic Sword Blade and Whip Sword (Sayaka) Ballistic Sword.jpg|Guidebook image of Sayaka's ballistic sword. Chainwhip sword.jpg|Concept Art of Sayaka's whip sword. While never shown in the anime, the guidebook of PMMM states that Sayaka can fire the blade of her sword like a ballistic knife by pulling a trigger on the handle. Once the blade embeds itself in a target, it will explode like a grenade, causing sever damage. Sayaka can then replace the blade by replacing a magazine in the grip, making a new blade out of liquid metal. According the production notes of PMMM, the blade can also unfold into a chain whip, like Kyouko Sakura's spear. Throwing Knives and FN Five Seven (Kirito) In Sword Art Online, Kirito carries a number of throwing knives is highly skilled at throwing them, having a 967/1000 in blade throwing, for the purposes of this match, equivalent to an expert knife thrower. In the VRMMOFPS Gun Gale Online, Kirito carries an FN Five Seven handgun. The FN Five Seven is a handgun with a 20-round magazine, firing 5.7mm rounds capable of piercing body armor. 119's Edge Even, Sayaka's Explosive Ballistic Sword Blade is much more destructive than the throwing knives and a single bullet impact, however, Kirito's FN Five Seven can fire 20 shots before needing reloading. =Abilities= Sayaka Miki In addition to conjuring a seemingly infinite number of sabres from nowhere, Sayaka Miki is capable of moving at superhuman speeds, sometimes appearing as little more than a blue blur. Sayaka also has remarkable regenerative capabilities, instantly recovering from a blow that "should have put (her) out of action for months". Finally, like all Puella Magi, Sayaka's life force is concentrated in her soul gem, which she wears on her stomach when in Puella Magi form. This means that unless the gem is destroyed, Sayaka cannot be killed, however, if it is destroyed she will die instantly. Sayaka is not without her weaknesses, however, if she uses too much magic and does not cleanse her soul gem, she will die (in a manner of speaking, anyway, see hidden sections in Sayaka's bio). Kirito For the purposes of this match, Kirito will have the following abilities: Kirito has a level 96 avatar in the game, and 944/1000 in "Battle Healing", meaning he is extremely resilient and regenerate from wounds extremely well- once, he was repeatedly attacked by several weaker opponents, but they were unable to harm him because of his regenerative abilities. Kirito is also an expert swordsman, having mastered single and dual wielding and parrying. He is also as mentioned previously and expert knife thrower and is highly skilled in stealth and has superb, likely superhuman night vision. He is also extremely agile, capable of jumping dozens of feet to make devastating sword attacks. He will also have his skills from the MMORPG Alfheim Online, including the Arms Blast, which allows him to strike at a weapons weak point and destroy in one attack, and the Spell Blast ability, allowing him to cut magic attacks with his sword. Kirito also has the ability to chain together sword attacks into multi-hit combos. He will also have access to all of his techniques from all of his games, listed here 119's Edge While Kirito's skills are impressive, Sayaka's soul gem effectively makes her nigh invulnerable. =Battle= Note: Due to lack of turnout, this battle will be an "exhibition match". Kazuto Kirigaya look around him. He was in the virtual world of an experimental next-generation VR device he was being employed as a beta tester of. But something was odd. His body was that of his old Sword Art Online avatar, but for some reason, he also had his FN Five Seven from Gun Gale Online, and some of his powers from Alfhiem Online. The area surrounding him looked a deserted train station in a large city. The sign said "Mitakihara Station". Kirito had an experience like this once before, with the very same experimental quantum computer VR device. The designer said something about it getting interference from other universe. Suddenly, Kirito heard something whoosh past his head and embed itself in the wall right next to him. The object turned out the be a sword blade. Kirito was about to turn to the direction the sword flew in from when the blade exploded in a ball of fire. Kirito felt a sharp pain in his side. He was still alive, but even with his regeneration skills, it would take a while to recover from these wounds. Kirito turned the face his attacker, who turned out to be a girl dressed in a blue outfit like a stereotypical anime "magical girl". "Who are...", Kirito asked, but the girl simply recreated her sword blade by inserting some kind of magazine into the hilt and lunged at Kirito, appearing as little more than a blue blur. Kirito drew his sword, Elucidator, and swung it as the blue blur that was Sayaka Miki was less than three feet in front of him. Steel met steel, and Sayaka's lunge was brought to a stop. Kirito and Sayaka traded blows, but Sayaka's rapid attack were to much to block with one blade. Sayaka's sword cut a deep gash in Kirito's side. Kirito screwed up his face in pain as the wound slowly regenerated and, with his free hand, drew his other sword, Dark Repulser. Now it was Kirito's turn to go on the offensive. Sayaka drew back, against the wall. As she was cornered, Sayaka turned her sword into a chain whip and used it to trip Kirito up, causing him to fall backwards as Sayaka retracted the chain and pointed her sword at Kirito, she was going to use that exploding ballistic blade again. Kirito blocked the attack with Elucidator, sending the ballistic blade flying across the platform, where it exploded, blowing apart a vending machine. Kirito drew his FN Five Seven in his right hand and fired about half a magazine into Sayaka's chest. The mahou shoujo was riddled with bullets, but, within seconds of the wounds appearing, they regenerated. Kirito was shocked as Sayaka lunged at him again. Sayaka's saber met Elucidator with a clashing sound when suddenly... Everything went white. Kirito found himself back in the lab, with the experimental VR device removed. Someone had clearly pulled the plug. DRAW Experts Opinion As there were know votes, I created this "exhibition match" ending. I may do a rematch at some point. Category:Blog posts